Jij en ik
|year = 1982 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 16th |points = 8 |previous = Het is een wonder |next = Sing Me a Song}} Jij en ik was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1982 in Harrogate performed by Bill van Dijk. The song is a love song with a simple melody. Van Dijk compares the forces of nature and the seasons (birds returning from their annual migrations and trees beginning to bear fruit) to the love between himself and his lover, drawing the conclusion that neither of these events can be stopped. The song was performed sixteenth on the night, following Israel and preceding Ireland. At the close of voting, it finished in 16th place with 8 points. Lyrics Dutch= Kijk, de zwaluwen zijn weer terug Hebben hun reis achter de rug En de winter gaat op de vlucht Jij komt terug Kijk, de perenboom achter ons huis Staat weer in bloei, is weer de bruid En mijn dromen die komen uit Jij komt terug Jij en ik Hebben elkaar weer gevonden We blijven voor altijd verbonden Hoe onze wegen ook gaan Jij en ik Zullen elkaar blijven vinden Om weer opnieuw te beginnen Het heeft in de sterren gestaan Dat we samen naar huis zullen gaan Kijk, langs iedere weg staat een kruis Zo is de lange weg naar huis Jij en ik komen samen thuis Jij komt terug Kijk, de zwaluwen hoog in de lucht Hebben hun reis achter de rug Net als wij niet meer op de vlucht Jij komt terug Jij en ik Hebben elkaar weer gevonden We blijven voor altijd verbonden Hoe onze wegen ook gaan Jij en ik Zullen elkaar blijven vinden Om weer opnieuw te beginnen Het heeft in de sterren gestaan Dat we samen naar huis moeten Jij en ik Langs die verschillende wegen We komen elkaar toch weer tegen Daar waar de perenboom staat |-| Translation= Look, the swallows are back again They have finished their journey And the winter is on the run You’re coming back Look, the pear tree behind our house Is in bloom again, stands bride again And my dreams are coming true You’re coming back You and I Have found each other again We’ll be joined forever No matter what way we go You and I Will always find each other To start over again It was written in the stars That we’ll go home together Look, along every road stands a cross That’s the long way home You and I come home together You’re coming back Look, the swallows high in the sky Have finished their journey Just like us no longer on the run You’re coming back You and I Have found each other again We’ll be joined forever No matter what way we go You and I Will always find each other To start over again It was written in the stars That we have to go home together You and I Along those different roads We’ll meet each other again anyway There, where the pear tree is Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1982 Category:20th Century Eurovision